theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Plague
The Blue Plague was the extreme proliferation and invasion of ''Saurophaganax'' populations that occured in numerous sectors from''' year 2272 'to 3000, from the quelling of the [[Gojirasaurus Incident|''Gojirasaurus Incident]] until REDACTED. It entailed devastating consequences on the northern Hemisphere of FMM UV-32, causing the extinction or severe threat of extinction to much of the fauna in the regions. Background Before the events of The Blue Plague, Saurophaganax, its main culprit, was a relatively rare dinosaur which could only be found sporadically throughout Centralia East. Its population was mostly kept down due to ''Tyrannosaurus'' predation and from it taking up all possible niches for Saurophaganax. The Gojirasaurus Incident of 2271 played a large part in kick starting The Blue Plague. Dozens of Gojirasaurus invaded much of the Central Sector, including Centralia East. Even the relatively small number of Gojirasaurus which entered the region brought severe devastation to dinosaur populations through both direct slaughter and radioactive trails. Tyrannosaurus was one of the dinosaurs most effected, its numbers lowering drastically from the Incident. The Plague The Blue Plague officially started after the Gojirasaurus Incident was successfully quelled in 2272. It marked the first mass proliferation of Saurophaganax throughout Centralia East. The loss of many breeding Tyrannosaurus due to the Gojirasaurus Incident led to the Saurophaganax population, now almost completely uncontrolled by predation and having many new available niches to control, to grow uncontrollably throughout the subsector. Saurophaganax began hunting in packs to bring down Tyrannosaurus, with a focus on juvenile or elder individuals. As a result, the already devastated Tyrannosaurus population was hit with another blow to what remained of its now fragile population. With the further fall of the Tyrannosaurus population, many new prey items were available to Saurophaganax,'' including most species in Centralia East. Due to a tendency for ''Saurophaganax to overhunt, a relic from when it had to aggressively hunt down sauropods much larger than it, these prey populations, mostly slower herbivores and sauropods, were put at great risk by the ever expanding Saurophaganax population. A side effect of this population growth was the growth of the Lifranyx population. The Lifranyx found a niche in scavenging the carcasses created by Saurophaganax hunting, many of which were left unconsumed due to overhunting. Lifranyx benefited greatly from this, and the populations of many of the species in the genus swelled. Many elude the Lifranyx in a similar way to crows, which followed armies on Earth hoping to feast on the dead left behind. The population growth however had a negative effect on Allosaurus and Velociraptor, which found themselves being outcompeted by the dinosaur. As the population grew larger, Saurophaganax's ''range expanded westward into Centralia West. Here, it was a similar risk to the dinosaur populations of the subsector. Soon after, they would expand into the south to Notiogaea in small groups. Due to the harsher environment, the population could not grow to such an extent as in Centralia, and ''Saurophaganax remained a rare sight in the sector. Due to dwindling prey populations in Centralia East and West, Saurophaganax populations gradually moved further north. This movement was originally halted by the inhabitants of Cedaria, which were able to resist the dinosaurs having evolved in a much harsher and competing environment as opposed to Centralia, and DHC's Culling Tour, which condoned the slaughter of any Saurophaganax and Lifranyx in the subsector. However, Saurophaganax populations quickly adapted to the environment due to their high reproductive rate and quick growth to sexual maturity. Despite this, there are numerous reports of Saurophaganax, native fauna, and hunters alike being found dead, killed in gruesome and even seemingly impossible ways. Here, the events of The Looming Plague begin. Effects The Blue Plague had a profoundly negative effect on the dinosaur populations on the planet, leading to the endangerment and extinction of many species. Tyrannosaurus was the first dinosaur, and perhaps most tragic, to go extinct as a result of The Blue Plague. The population, having already become endangered after the Gojirasaurus Incident, was wiped out by the growing Saurophaganax population, especially with its targeting of juvenile Tyrannosaurus for an easy meal. The population was officially declared extinct in 2282 after no sightings beyond bones had been reported for years. Central Sector sauropods, such as Brachiosaurus or Diplodocus, were very threatened by the rising predation of Saurophaganax, as they were its main prey. As the population grew, sauropods became less and less common altogether, until they were declared extinct in 2285. Despite this, there are occasional sightings of an albino Tyrannosaurus, but these are regarded by most as myths. Their decline and extinction also triggered Saurophaganax populations to find new prey, putting many other species at risk. ''Parasaurolophus'' was an easy, unarmored prey item that could be run down by Saurophaganax with relative ease. It was also occasionally hunted down by packs of Lifranyx, not helping the dwindling population. As Saurophaganax populations steamed ahead, Parasaurolophus was declared extinct in their wake. ''Iniquutyrannus'' was an unfortunate match against Saurophaganax. The latter had evolved to hunt down and kill bulky sauropods efficiently. The bulky body of Iniquutyrannus worked against it, becoming a simple prey item for Saurophaganax. It was declared extinct during the slaughters. Stegosaurus was a relic from a time when predators could be deterred by a spiked tail, a time that ended with the growth of Saurophaganax. Stegosaurus was a slow moving, bulky creature and very easy prey for Saurophaganax. It was declared extinct during the plague. ''Velociraptor'' and ''Allosaurus'' were threatened by the growing Lifranyx population, which was outcompeting them due to scavenging rather than hunting down the dwindling prey populations. The creatures were only able to survive in considerably smaller numbers by adapting to a scavenging lifestyle. ''Triceratops'' was threatened by the rising Saurophaganax population, many of which saw it as a prey item. unlike other herbivores in the region, Triceratops, though bulky, could still hold its own against the plaguebearers. And so, though bearing a much smaller population, the Triceratops lived on. Ceratosaurus operated in the niche of a brutish hunter, and this niche was quickly stolen from it by the arrival of Saurophaganax in Centralia West. Saurophaganax was simply better at its job than Ceratosaurus, leading to its quick decline as prey populations grew more scarce and hunts unlikely. It was declared extinct in the massacres. Small, fast, or generally versatile herbivores such as Gallimimus and ''Moschops'' not only survived the plague, but thrived in it. With many of its predators being devoured while those that replaced them were uninterested in such small prey or were more interested in scavenging, their populations surged like never seen before. One positive outcome of the plague was that there were many more naturally hunted Gallimimus legs on the market. ''Majungatholus'' populations were left with scars, but were generally untouched during the plague. This was due to their smaller size, aggressive nature, and armored hides, which potential Saurophaganax predators decided was far to much of a hassle to feed upon unless necessary. After much of the large herbivore population had disappeared in Centralia East, Saurophaganax moved on from the area, and in their place Majungatholus became a common and even dominant predator in the subsector. Similarly to Majungatholus, Stokesosaurus and ''Dilophosaurus'' begin to thrive after Saurophaganax populations dissipate. They had survived the Plague by being smaller carnivores that didn't have a niche similar to Lifranyx. Their success spills over into Centralia West as well, as Stokesosaurus fills the niche left by Ceratosaurus and Dilophosaurus begins outcompeting Spinosaurus as a piscivore in the subsector.Category:Lore